bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Torrondo Eljmao
Torrondo Eljmao is an Arrancar in the Arrancar Army and a privaron. His aspect of Death is Naivety. Appearance In the proper Arrancar get-up, not a thing is out of place on Torrondo. Torrondo appears to be a man in the age of his early 20s. Torrondo has wavy brown hair, that ends in curls on his forehead. His most noticeable feature are his eyes are two different shades of blue, a lighter (right eye) and a darker (left eye). His sword is worn Soi Fon-esque. It is not short like hers, but it extends out past his torso. His Arrancar-like clothing is the exact opposite of a normal Soul Reapers. The white cloth were black cloth was. Although he wears often undoes his shirt, showing his hollow hole, and rather muscular torso. He has the top half of a beak over his nose. His hollow hole is over right lung, to show when he was alive, he died because an enemy pierced his right lung. Personality He has a temper, and surprisingly has no fear when talking to the higher ups. Although it is more of a comic relief anger. Even though he isn't an Espada, he sure does act like one. When it comes to battle, he is usually the one to instigate it. His fault is he doesn't know when he is outmatched. One of Torrondo's true fears is the Caja de Negacion. History Not much is known of Torrondo's history, he was part of a small pack of Adjuchas, but he is the only survivor. He has not yet revealed much of his history besides that. Plot Crustacean Cove Arc (Filler) Torrondo, the Founder and President of a few clubs in Las Noches, gathered a team for an expedition to collect Sonido Sugar. The Crustacean Cove is a place in the distant reaches of Hueco Mundo, ruled by Pajaro Cazador, a wicked Vasto Lorde. Their the team fought against the Spice 4, and defeated each of them. The Spice 4 were then turned into Arrancars by Cazador, and went to finish off the team, however, the Segunda Espada(At the time), Arjuna, temporarily stepped in and defeated the Spice 4. After he killed all four of them, he left once again. Torrondo and the rest of the team traveled to the top of the Crustacean Cove, and they endured a tough battle, but finally beat Cazador, and were now able to collect all the sugar they needed. Abilities and Techniques Keen Strategist:' '''Torrondo has displayed a great ability to form strategies to counter his opponents' attacks. He is equally capable of understanding his opponents' weaknesses and making the strike against them. '''Expert Swordsman':' '''Though it is not his preferred combat method, Torrondo is highly proficient in swordfighting. He is capable of going toe-to-toe with most opponents, should unarmed fighting become inconvenient. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant':' '''Torrondo's greatest skill is in hand-to-hand fighting. His unarmed blows are further fortified by his strong Hierro, allowing him to cause great destruction with every hit. He is also capable of using Ikkotsu, a high-level unarmed technique usually reserved for Hakuda masters. '''Sonido':' '''Torrondo is the least proficient in Sonido. He is only able to move a few meters with it, and at a very slow place. This is because Torrondo diverts most of his Arrancar-abilities attention to his Hierro and Cero. '''Great Spiritual Power':' '''As the Septimo Espada, Torrondo has a great amount of spiritual power. '''Cero':' '''If given the time to charge them, Torrondo's Ceros are capable of causing tremendous destruction and have a very high range. *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, its use inside the fortress is banned. '''Bala':' '''Torrondo is more used to using Cero, and doesn't like using Bala, but like most Arrancar, he has some knowledge of how to use it. '''Enhanced Hierro':' '''Even by Arrancar standards, Torrondo's Hierro is incredibly tough. It is capable of outright deflecting most blows and can only be pierced by direct or powerful strikes. '''Descorrer':' '''A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō '''Topito' (Spanish for "Mole"): Torrondo's Zanpakutō is a standard katana that extends out past his torso. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Dig deep". A flash of light envelops Torrondo and once it dissipates, he is revealed with a new outfit. His clothes are caked in sand and his mask is gone. His shirt is now sleeveless and very ragged and his hair is dirtied. :Resurrección Special Ability: Torrondo's released state grants him several abilities related to sand. :*'(Pre-Res) Sand Body': Torrondo’s body becomes made of sand, but can still take the appearance of a human. The sand can be controlled by Torrondo at will, and he can control sand that does not belong to his own body, this inherintly comes with this ability. Torrondo’s Sand Body takes all reiatsu-based abilities and reduces the attack after normal reductions by 25%. This ability is constantly used as long as he is released. :*'Sand Tomb(CooldownTurns): '''Torrondo manipulates sand to circle the target, and come in at high-speeds from all directions. The sand then covers the target. Each turn the target is covered by the sand tomb their reiatsu is reduced by a multiplicitive 10%. For example 100 becomes 90 becomes 81. This sand can be forcibly removed by the target expending their attacking action for a turn. :*'Sand Tattoo(Cooldownturns)''': Torrondo marks a tattoo made of sand somewhere on the target’s body, and the tattoo is identical to his Espada number tattoo. The tattoo lasts 7 turns, on the first turn it deals 14 damage, and each consecutive turn the tattoo is on the target it deals 14 more damage. This tattoo is only removable by the target dealing 100 damage to the tattoo. (14, 28, 42, 56, 70, 84,98). The Sand Tattoo is applied on a melee strike. Trivia *Torrondo has been stated to not like gentlemen, thus fueling his rivalry with Sinsenza Stabille *Torrondo has also been stated to be more of a ladies man, as well as having a stronge sense of chivalry, and being a "man" in a style similar to Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail. *He also seems to reprimand his (former) superior Cuarto Espada a lot, especially when socializing with his fellow Fracciones and Espada. Although this is more comical. *Torrondo is the founder and current president of three clubs. The Cooking Club, Movie Critic Club, and Self-Improvement Club. He is also the founder of the Luxurious Lagoon. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive